Shun and Alice's Reunion
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: Alice and Shun are happy to see each other again after four years. But somebody obviously doesn't want them to be happy... Can Alice and Shun hold their relationship together or will Fabia's plan actually work? Post series. COMPLETED!
1. After four years

**A/N: This is a short story about my favourite Bakugan pairing, Shalice!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do the disclaimer, Dan!**

**Dan: How? What's a disclaimer?**

**Me: You really are an idiot aren't you Dan? I don't know how you do it Runo.**

**Runo: Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question.**

**Dan: Oy! Fine, QueenKordeilia does not own Bakugan.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1- After 1 year...<span>

"Shun!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Shun looked back to see Alice running up to him.

"Alice?" he exclaimed. Shun couldn't believe who he was seeing. Alice and Shun ran to each other and they hugged.

" So nice to see you, Alice!" Shun said.

" Nice to see you too, Shun!" Alice replied.

Shun asked, "Are you cold?"

Alice answered, "Just a bit...Yea..."

Shun said, "Here," and he put his cloak around her. (I think that's what it is). They blushed real hard.

"Alice, it's been about 4 years since we met, what brings you here?" Shun said.

Alice replied, "Well, I met up with Dan and Runo and had a nice chat with them. Then they told me that you were here and so I got away from them because I felt like I was interrupting... their ugh...! Anyway I really wanted to meet you!"

Just then a voice called out, "Shun! What are you doing?"

Shun and Alice looked back and saw a purple haired girl approach them.

Shun said, "Oh...Fabia!"

Fabia angrily asked, "Who is this girl Shun!"

Shun answered, "She's my old friend Alice."

Alice said, "Yes, Shun and I have known each other for 3-4 years,"

Fabia rudely replied, "Okay...Just remember that Shun is mine!" She quickly stomped off.

Alice started crying and pushed Shun away.

Shun reassured Alice, "Don't worry, she's just a little spoilt!"

Alice remarked, "So... Julie and Runo are kind off spoilt but they don't act like that, especially around new people! And you think I'm crying because of her? No I'm crying because of you!" Alice ran off into the woods.

Shun exclaimed, "Alice, wait!" He thought, 'I already lost my mother, I don't wanna lose you too, Alice.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Shun apologize to Alice on Fabia's behalf? Will Alice forgive Shun? ****Will Fabia kill Alice? ****Will Alice leave? ****And will the other brawlers find out about this?**  
><strong>Find out in chapter 2. BTW, do reveiw, I love advice!<strong>


	2. Feel the love

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun &amp; Alice's re-union: Chapter 2 - Feel the love...<strong>

_Recap: Last time, the snobbish princess Fabia broke Shun and Alice up right after their sweet re-union. Read on to see what happens._

Alice kept on running getting farther and farther away from Shun. She closed her eyes... BOOM!

She had bumped into Dan and Runo! Who were lying on the grass as she was on the pavement!

"Ouch! Runo, where are you?" Dan asked in a faint voice.

"I'm right next to you, idiot!" Runo answered.

"Sorry, guys! I didn't mean to do that!" Alice apologized.

"It's okay Alice!" Runo replied. Dan jumped up and helped Runo to her feet.

Runo wailed, "My foot!"

Dan asked in a worried voice, "What happened, Runo?"

Runo cried, "My ankle!"

Runo let go of Dan and fell but just before she hit the ground Dan caught her.

"D-Dan," Runo mused. She blushed and so did Dan.

He picked her up and said, "Bye Alice! I better take Runo inside."

Alice was thinking about Shun and didn't hear a word.

* * *

><p>Shun was still running. As he ran by he heard two people arguing and he stopped behind a bush.<p>

"Ace, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Mira... Before you do, I have something to tell you..."

"What!"

"Well if you hate me, there's no point in telling you,"

"Ace... I'm sorry..."

"Mira... I was gonna say, I love you!"

"Oh, Ace, I thought you liked Julie. I want you to know, I love you too!"

"Silly girl..." Ace teased.

"Ace!" Mira exclaimed. Then both of them realised how close they were. Baron was hiding behind another bush, getting his camera ready.

Flash!

He took a picture of Mira and Ace kissing.

Shun ran off into the woods. He couldn't stand to see how much love there was around him. He regretted the fact that he couldn't be part of it as well with his true love. "Alice..." he thought.

* * *

><p>Alice and Shun thought about each other throughout the night.<p>

Alice was alone wondering in the woods when she heard footsteps. Who was it?

"AGH!" a familiar voice screamed. Shun was sure that it was Alice, he shouted to her, "ALICE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Find out what happened in chapter three! Bye for now! I've got to catch up with my spider rider story...**


	3. My Knight In Shining Armour

**A/N: Thanks reviewers. I love you all! BTW tis chapter was written a year ago but I had to wait a long ime to update it, that's why the writing style is so different compared to my other stories. Warning, M rated for sexual scenes. They are VERY explicit!**

**BK: Thanks!**

**InnocentDiamond: Thanks for the reviews :)**

**DDR326: Thanks for the review. Lol yeah, I love those awkward parts too :)**

**camelot4eva: OMG, I'm like your biggest fan! Thanks loads for reviewing :)**

**MorganaLeFayPendragon: Thanks for the review :)**

**CrazyBumbleBee: You are a true motivator! Thanks!**

**Sectetiveninjathingy101: Thanks for the review :) Hope this chapter pleases you!**

**Alice169: Lol, sorry about the mistake. You'll find out what happened now. Thanks for the review :)**

**Shulicelover: You should get an account. We could be really good friends you know :)**

**IhatePrincessFabiaSheen: Erm, well I don't really hate Fabia as much as I used to... so no fabia-bashing I'm afraid :( But thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shun and Alice's Re-union: Chapter Three - My Knight In Shining Armour<span>**

Shun ran through the woods in the direction of the scream. A really ugly, brown haired girl appeared in front of Shun.

"Who are you?" Shun asked.

The girl answered, "I'm your girlfriend, Misaka,"

"No you're not, you don't even exist," Shun blurted.

"Of course I do, I'm right here," Misaka said.

"No, you're a bloody OC," Shun replied making Misaka mad.

"Ok, I admit it, I belong to FoxNile798, and you're meant to be in love with me," Misaka explained.

"I already got a girlfriend," Shun exclaimed.

"Oh, but you killed Alice, you stabbed her in order to save me," Misaka continued.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up in a bed.<p>

"I see that you're waiting for me," a voice said. It was Konda (I don't know who the hell he is! And it's not the kid Komba!)

"G..Get aw..way fr...om me!" Alice exclaimed.

"Nah, I'm gonna have some fun with your body!" Konda answered.

He pulled the duvet away revealing Alice's body. Alice quickly covered her body from head to toe. Konda pulled her jumper and dress of. Then he took her undershirt and got on top of her and started kissing her. Alice didn't moan because she didn't feel any pleasure, in fact it felt utterly disgusting, she tried to resist but Konda was to strong for her. He unclasped her bra and played with her boobs.

Konda said, "Time to get to the point," He pulled her shorts off and stared at her. She only had her underpants on. Konda tore her pants off and parted her legs. Alice tried to close them but Konda was holding them open with his legs. Konda took all of his clothes off revealing his enlarged member.

"Wanna suck it, it's all yours?" Konda asked.

"No!" Alice exclaimed.

Konda sticked his tongue into Alice's nether making her yell in pain.

"SHUUUUN!" she yelled.

Shun crashed through the window and Alice quickly covered herself with the duvet.

"Shun!" Alice gasped.

"Hey, what the FUCK are you doing to her?" Shun yelled at Konda.

Konda grinned, "Well I tried to rape her but you came in between our moment,"

Shun went red with anger and punched Konda. Konda went flying out of the window. Shun ran over to Alice who was looking for her clothes. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around blushing because Shun was staring at her whole body.

"Shun! I was about to lose my virginity!" she gasped.

"Oh, but you're going to lose it anyway," he answered. He handed her clothes over to her and she quickly put them on.

"What?" Alice gasped. Shun picked Alice up bridal style and threw her onto the bed.

"Are you still mad at me?" Shun said, his lips 2mm away from Alice's.

"I ugh..." Alice started.

Shun kissed Alice all over her body. Alice moaned and took Shun's cloak and shirt off. She got excited and traced his abbs with her finger. He pushed her down and played with her breasts, licking and massaging them. Alice moaned. He let her take his pants off, unaware that she was taking his boxers off as well. Shun blushed deeply. Alice licked the tip of his member and then engulfed it. Shun moaned and released his stuff into her mouth and she had to swallow it. Then he took the liberty of licking her nether. She moaned and smiled.

Finally Shun slowly pushed his member in and did a few thrusts before cumming inside her. They both moaned insanely. When Shun was done, he took his member out and they put their clothes on.

"Does that satisfy you?" Shun asked, grinning.

"Something missing," Alice said as they leaned in.

They were about to kiss but a voice said, "Alice, get away from Shun! He loves me, not you!"

"Who are you," Alice asked calmly.

"I'm Shun's girlfriend, Misaka," Misaka replied. Shun stared at Alice, afraid that she would believe it.

"Yea...right...! Shun would never love an ugly girl like you!" Alice mused.

Misaka took out a knife. She tried to stab Alice but froze.

"I can't move..." Misaka said. Misaka was thrown onto the walls. Shun stabbed Misaka in the back. Misaka turned into ashes and blood spat around everywhere.

"No more Misaka! WOOHOO!" Runo and Dan yelled.

"Good job!" Mira and Ace shouted.

"Nice!" Marucho said.

"Awesome," Julie said pulling Billy's hair (for some stupid random reason).

"Where did you guys come from?" Alice asked.

"We came now, just when Shun stabbed Misaka," Dan answered.

"Did we miss anything?" Runo asked.

Alice and Shun looked back at Misaka's ashes and saw her soul go to hell.

"I'm sorry for making you upset earlier on," Shun said.

"No Shun, I'm sorry," Alice said.

"I love you, Alice!"

"I love you, too Shun!"

Shun and Alice leaned in forgetting that everyone was watching.

They shared a sweet kiss but it was broken.

"Yay! They finally kissed!" Julie exclaimed. Shun and Alice blushed and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Yea, they're the only couple around here who have kissed!" Runo complained. Ace and Mira exchanged looks.

Baron said, "Not exactly!" He took his camera out and showed everyone.

"Aw...So cute," Shun said.

"Sweet," Alice added.

"We're NOT the only ones," Shun said to Alice.

Ace and Mira ran off and everyone else chased them and this is how it ended.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you read the warning at the top ;)**


End file.
